Dreams are Forever
by AkaneAlways
Summary: I'm not really good at summaries. All I can tell you is that Akane has a nightmare.


Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and all related characters belong to the great Rumiko Takahashi. 

Dreams of Forever

It was a cold night in Nerima. No one was outside. The streets were empty except for one girl. She was looking for someone, anyone. She didn't want to be alone. Not many people knew this but it was true. Ever since her mother died she hated being alone. Maybe it was the thought that someone could leave her and never come back. In any case she had to find some one. 

She started running. She was heading home. Someone would be there, someone HAD to be there. She walked in the front door and started calling the names of all the residence in the house.

"Dad!? Kasumi!? Nibiki!? Mr. Saotome!? Ranma!?" No one answered her calls. She was scared. It wasn't like her family to all get up and leave without leaving a note or something. She thought she heard some noise coming from her room so she went up there. She opened her door and saw the other fiancées of Ranma sitting in various places in her room.

"What do you guys want?" The girl yelled indignantly.

"We have what we want Sugar. We just want to let you in on a little information."

"And what would that be?" The girl was getting worried.

"You family safe. We give them back soon. But Ranma won't be back."

"What do you mean he wont be back? Ranma lives here!"

"That my be true Akane Tendo, but Ranma darling has no choice in the matter. You see, the Chinese girl has a potion that will make Ranma express his true feeling for everyone he sees. As soon as he confesses his love to me...I mean one of us the spell will be broken."

"Why did you have to kidnap him to do that?"

"We no want violent girl to be there. Just us."

"Why, you scared he'll choose me?"

"No sugar, we just didn't think you'd want to be there seeing as though you hate Ran-chan and all"

The girl, Akane, didn't know what to do. She needed to get Ranma back. But it would be hard to take all these guys on, so Akane would have to out smart them.

"Well, if all you guys are that jealous of me then that's your own problem."

"We no jealous of violent girl. Ranma no like you anyway!"

"Well if that's true then bring him out here!" Akane knew that Ranma was somewhere in the house, as well as the rest of her family. She could feel them.

"Fine, we'll bring Ranma darling out here."

"I don't know if that's a good idea sugar."

"What you mean it no good idea! Ranma will tell violent girl to go away and we know who he like the most."

"Well are you up for it?" Akane was very sure of herself, she didn't know why. 

Shampoo left the room and the other girls kept their eyes on Akane. In about a minute Shampoo was back with Ranma slung over her shoulder and a blue vile in her hand. She laid Ranma down on the bed and opened the vile.

"When Ranma drinks potion he will wake up. To trigger potion someone need to ask how he feel about them and everything will come out. Everyone ready?" All the girls responded with a timid yes and Shampoo administered the potion. 

As promised, Ranma woke up almost immediately after the potion was given to him. 

"Um, hey girls. What's going on?" All of the sudden all of the girls screamed at Ranma

"Ranma, how do you feel about me?" Ranma scanned all the girls.

"Well, I think I like all of you except...Akane."

"What?!" Akane was stunned! She always thought Ranma liked her and was only mean to her to because of it, at least that's why she was mean to him.

"Well I did like you but then you were so mean to me so I lost interest. Sorry" Akane didn't know what to do. There everyone was, in her room, flirting with Ranma and she didn't even have a chance because she was mean to him! 

Akane stormed out of her house and into the dojo. She started doing kata exercises to try to relieve her stress. It wasn't working. She heard a noise outside and looked out the door to see Ranma and the other women leaving. Everyone seemed happy. Then it hit her, she was alone. No matter where her family or her friends were she was alone. He wasn't there to protect her to fight with or even to walk to school with. He was gone and she was alone. 

She ran out of the dojo and down the street hoping beyond hope that she would catch them. She soon realized that there was no luck and that he was gone, and she was alone. 

"Ranma," she screamed, " Come back! I'm sorry!" The words kept coming out of her mouth. They just wouldn't stop. Then she heard it. The noise was very faint and she could hardly hear it, but she thinks it is her name being called, she follows the voice. 

Akane opened her eyes to the morning sun and saw Ranma leaning over her with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Oh, Ranma! You're still here!" She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"Akane, are you ok?"

"Please don't leave me alone again. I'll be nicer, I promise. Just say you'll never leave me again."

"But Akane, I didn't leave you..."

"Please say it Ranma."

"Ok Akane, I promise. I'll never leave you." Ranma and Akane held each other a little longer until Akane realized it was all just a dream. There was no potion and Ranma never said he didn't like her. So it was back to square one for the couple. Akane pulled away from Ranma.

"Ranma."

"Yes Akane?"

"GET OUTTA MY ROOM YOU PERVERT!!!" And the next thing you knew, Ranma was out the window.

This is my first fic ever so please be gentle. Yeah…um…a tad bit OOC in my opinion. And I gave Akane the fear of being alone because I wouldn't have a story without it. So reviews are welcome. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
